The present invention relates to a grinding disk for an electric hand power tool.
Grinding disks of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known grinding disk of this type the supporting plate is formed as a stamped, black-lacquered steel plate and the burdock-type fabric as a cover sheet is formed on the foam material body of a flexible polyurethane. For obtaining a sufficient adhesive strength between the supporting plate of steel and the flexible polyurethane foam, an adhesive agent is spread on the supporting plate.
In another known grinding disk of this type, the supporting plate is composed of glass-fiber-reinforced polyamide, and the burdock-type fabric is also formed as a cover sheet on the foam body of polyurethane. For securing the adhesive strength of the foam material body on the supporting plate, the outer surface of the polyamide supporting plate is treated with reactive gas in a low pressure plasma process.